


The day after

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [19]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Candy is struggling with who he is at the moment, Fluff, Gen, but also just some bonding with him and Hep.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Candy wakes up alone before seeing Hephaestus. He finds out that he is not like the other gods and finds himself feeling more at eased around him.
Series: 365 project [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	The day after

Candy woke up slowly, the stabbing pain in his body was stronger than the day before. He rolled onto his back and tried to focus on his breathing. After a few minutes, he managed to steady his breathing which kept the pain at bay. He looked up staring at the roof of the bed. It was pink with white curtains falling down to the side of it. He reached out and tensed at the sudden sensation of how soft it was. He grabbed it and pulled more of it over before smiling as he faintly felt the soft fabric against his body and face. He then let go and focused on the bedding around him. Letting out a laugh he felt the silk sheets that were tangled against his leg and the roughness of the pillow against his hands. His joy was short-lived as the stabbing pain he kept back came rushing in causing tears to form in his eyes and his body to curl into itself. He whimpered breathing in and out slowly. Once again the stabbing pain was pushed back but it left him feeling tired and weak. 

Despite his body telling him no, he took his first step since he awoke. His legs wobbled before he fell to his knees. Cursing he grabbed onto one of the bed’s posts and pulled himself up. His legs shook for a bit before standing still. He sighs and takes a step. It felt like his lower half was going to collapse. Not because of pain but because of how it was shaking making him feel unstable. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before taking another letting go of the post. He held his hands out to keep his balance and soon took another, and another, and another. Soon his legs started to gain back their strength as if they were working fine the moment he had woke up. He looked around for an exit and found it with a black door staring right at him. He walks over and opens it. 

The sight of the workshop from before greets him and he lets out a sigh of relief as he felt the warm air hit him. He enjoyed the warmth that the room had brought, it made him feel normal. As he looked around his eyes fell to a metal slab in the middle of the room. He reaches out before a door on the opposite side opens and Hephaestus rolls in. His hands pushing the wheels forward. “I see you’re awake.” Candy nodded as he stared at him. Being able to focus on him without the presence of aphrodite allowed him to take in the multiple scars across his body, most of them on his arms, however, what was most striking was the scar covering the right side of his face that stopped just before his mouth. He frowns and rolls back to his desk where he was hidden from Candy’s gaze. “I-Sorry I didn’t mean to offend.” 

“It’s fine. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He said as he pulled out some paper and pencils. “No, I, I didn’t mean to judge you. I wasn’t staring because of that. Yesterday it was overwhelming. Finding out I died and I am,” he motions to himself, “because of you and aphrodite, not that I am upset. It was just a lot and I didn't get to look at you very well.” Hephaestus raised an eyebrow before nodding. “How are you feeling.” He said as he started to sketch. “I am, well. Walking was hard and there is a stabbing pain that seems to be returning. It was there when I woke up and when I got excited because I could feel-”

“Your sense of touch is back already?” He looked back at him before rolling back out and towards him. “It shouldn’t have been back so soon. Considering you have just been fully conscious for a few hours.” Candy frowns “Oh.” He shifts before looking down. Hephaestus reached out and touched his hand. He noticed the gloves that covered them. “Is it hard to work in those?” Hephaestus shook his head. “I mainly use them for metalwork but I have gotten used to wearing them daily.” Candy nodded feeling the rough rubbery texture against his fingertips. “Do you think you are feeling up to be finished?” Candy blinks, raising an eyebrow. “You needed to be polished, and I am sure you want to be able to take a bath and such.” Candy nodded. He pulled away and rolled to the same door he came in, the door opening automatically. He followed silently behind. 

They walk out and into a room that was similar to the one before but with less clutter, more space, and with a mirror. Candy walked over to the metal slab before sitting down. Hephaestus hums getting out a bottle of polish and cloth before going over to him. Candy looked at himself in the mirror before noticing for the first time that he was fully nude. His hair had come down to his stomach covering his chest like Aphrodite, the resemblance made his stomach feel uneasy. He nearly jumped feeling the cool cloth touch his thigh. He looked back at Hephaestus who focused on polishing him. “Do you ever take off your gloves?” Hephaestus glanced at him before going back to work. “When I sleep, bathe, and eat. Not often.” Candy nodded before tensing as Hephaestus went to pass the cloth to his inner thigh. “Here I can do it.” his voice was softer than he wanted but he nodded and handed the cloth. Candy went to explain before he shook his head. “You don’t need to explain yourself. I am not like the gods on Olympus, I will not get upset with you telling me no or saying you are uncomfortable.” He relaxed and smiled. “Thank you.” Hephaestus nodded leaning back. He still watched as Candy carefully ran the cloth over his inner thigh, chest, and lower back. Every once in a while he would take his hand softly and readjusted it, so the polish wouldn’t apply incorrectly. Once he was done he handed it back to Hephaestus who took care of the rest. They stayed in silence with the crackling of the fire providing the only sound. 

“There.” his voice broke through the silence. “Take a look.” Candy got up carefully and looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked, he looked cleaner and shiner. “It's good.” he smiled looking back at him. “Thank you.” He nodded and put away the polish and put the cloth in a basket. “There should be a bathroom on your left with everything you need.” He looked over where he pointed before nodding. “Thank you. For everything. I mean building me a new body and stuff.” His ears moved down a bit. Hephaestus shook his head. “Aphrodite was the one who wanted me to build you. I don’t need the thanks.” 

“Still without you, I would probably be dead, or I doubt Aphrodite would give a second glance if there was no way to fix me.” He shifted. “I am doubtful, she cares for you a lot. But thank you.” He smiles before leaving. Candy sighed heading to the door on his left. 

The room was cool with metal tiles, a large shower, and tub, a large glass mirror that was enough to show most of his body, a marble sink that had a new toothbrush and paste along with a hairbrush. He sighs and looks for something to stand on. After a few seconds, he found a stool and set it in front of the sink before he filled a cup with water. His hand, set the cup down with a small shake as he looked at himself in the mirror. The discomfort from earlier came back at a stronger force. His hair reminded him heavily of Aphrodite. He didn’t understand why but it bothered him. He tried to push the feeling away and opened his mouth wondering if they replaced his teeth and tongue as well. To his surprise his mouth looked normal, he wouldn’t think anything was changed except for the new fangs. He touched them before cursing as a sharp pain hit his finger before it ran through his whole arm. He snarled holding his arm close to his body waiting for it to pass. Once it did he looked at his finger seeing a small gold dot. He frowns before wiping it against a towel. The blood of the gods. He looked back uneasily, why did he have fangs that were strong enough to pierce his own body. What was his body made for? Taking a deep breath he focused on the current task at hand and rinsed his brush before putting toothpaste on it. He washed his mouth staring anywhere but the mirror. Once he was done he grabbed the brush and ran it down his hair. To his surprise, there was little if any tangles. Had Aphrodite brushed his hair when he was out or being “made.”. He looked around for a hair tie. Finding none he let out a sigh before staring at the mirror. He brushed it a few more times before putting it in a twisted bun. He looked at himself and smiled. He felt more eased with his hair up and similar to what short hair would look like. 

“Do you have clothes?” Candy walked over. Hephaestus looked up, his desk covered in papers. “Only for myself. It would be too big for you.”

“That would be better than nothing.” Candy shrugged. Hephaestus looked back before going over to Aphrodite’s room. He followed shivering as they entered. The room still felt cold and the stabbing pain came back. He glanced back over at him “are you alright.” He nodded as he put his hands behind his back which turned to fist. He looked at him before nodding and moving to a smaller drawer. He pulled the first row and got out a long sleeve shirt. He handed it to Candy who quickly slipped it on. He relaxes feeling warmth rush him dulling the stabbing pain. The shirt fell down to his shoulders and rested around his calves. He rolled up his sleeves before looking around himself. “How do I look.” 

“Like if my shirt was too big for you and then some.” Hephaestus sighs. Candy smiles “Well it shall do. Maybe I can talk to Aphrodite about some clothes.” Hephaestus laughs shaking his head. “She hardly wears clothes herself.” Candy huffs “She won’t force that one me, she can’t at least something to cover up stuff.” Hephaestus headed back to his workshop laughing. “Wait she can't, right? Hephaestus tell me she won’t.” He follows.


End file.
